Mystery Killer
Find the mysterious killer in Wichita Gardens. Kill Xox and his bodyguards. Meet Cisco at the airport.|fail = Wasted [[Busted]]}} Mystery Killer refers to two missions made available to Mike upon unlocking Shoreside Vale in Grand Theft Auto Advance. Overview Upon arriving in Shoreside Vale, Mike receives the following two pager messages: "Come to the Wichita Gardens district. We need to discuss the job I need done. XOX" "Amigo, you are headed for a trap. Come to my headquarters at the airport and I'll explain. - Cisco." First option The player has the choice of going to either destination. If they go to Wichita Gardens, the following exchange occurs: Gangster: He told me you'd show up but I didn't believe it. He said you were direct and didn't care much for subtlety. Mike: Who's 'he'? And what the hell is this about? Are you working for the guy who killed the bomber? Gangster: How perceptive of you. Perhaps you're not as dumb as he has led me to believe. As far as his identity, well, perhaps you'll find out once we send you to hell. Get him boys! Mike then has to kill an ambush of several gang members. He then receives the following pager message: "Come to my headquarters at the airport. - Cisco." Upon arriving, the following exchange takes place: Cisco: Amigo, you are alive! Did I not warn you? Did I not say what a devious, horrible trap they had waiting for you? You must see my tailor, your clothes are filthy and you smell like a beast. Please do not sit down or I will shoot you. Mike: It's good to see you too, Cisco. Not a bad place you've got here. Why the change in location? Cisco: Asuka didn't take kindly to my botched kidnapping attempt of Yuka and I thought it'd be wise to be close to the airport to make a close escape. Ha! I fooled you for a second, didn't I? You thought of me as a coward, as some sissy boy. No, amigo, I am here to track down the assassin that has taken out the bomber. I will provide you with whatever assistance I can. Mike: It's strange, they made it sound like this assassin knew who I was. I'll see you around, Cisco. Second option If the player had chosen to go to Cisco's first, the following happens: Mike: This is a nice getup you've got here, Cisco. You look ready to flee at a moment's notice. Who'd you blackmail this time? Cisco: Mike, mi amigo, it has been too long. Regrettably, I see that time has done nothing to improve your manners or your sense of fashion. Where was I? Oh yes, a trap. It seems that a number of people want to see you dead. Mike: Tell me something I don't know, like how'd you come to know about this supposed 'ambush'? Cisco: Amigo, you wound me deeply and I would have you beaten but, as you can see, this is a virgin wool rug and much too pricey for your blood. The bomber was someone in my employ and I want to find out as much as you do why he was killed and who did it. Besides, you can prove useful to me once more. I'll send you some men to help if this meeting does indeed turn out to be an ambush. Mike: You seem at a loss like everybody else about who's behind this. I'd better track down the one lead I have, whether it's a trap or not. Mike then travels to the meeting place in Wichita Gardens. The following exchange occurs: Gangster: He told me you'd show up but I didn't believe it. He said you were direct and didn't care much for subtlety. Mike: Who's 'he'? And what the hell is this about? Are you working for the guy who killed the bomber? Gangster: How perceptive of you. Perhaps you're not as dumb as he has led me to believe. As far as his identity, well, perhaps you'll find out once we send you to hell. Get him boys! Mike: We'll see who's the fool around here. I'm not helpless like you thought. Let's get it on! Mike then kills the ambushers and receives the following pager message: "Come to my headquarters at the airport. - Cisco." The following cutscene occurs at the airport: Cisco: Amigo, I hope my men proved useful to you. Sometimes they are in awe of better men and stay back in the shadows of their superiors. I don't like to label such things as cowardice but less refined people might state it as such. Mike: I'll say this: they managed to frighten a few civilians and not run away. Thanks for the help. What brings you to Shoreside, Cisco? Cisco: Asuka didn't take kindly to my botched kidnapping attempt of Yuka and I thought it'd be wise to be close to the airport to make a close escape. Ha! I fooled you for a second, didn't I? You thought of me as a coward, as some sissy boy. No, amigo, I am here to track down the assassin that has taken out the bomber. I will provide you with whatever assistance I can. Mike: It's strange, they made it sound like this assassin knew who I was. I'll see you around, Cisco. Post-mission pager message "Amigo, we are in a bubonic plague epidemic. Bring your mask and come quickly!" Reward If the player chose the first option, they are rewarded $10,000; if they chose the second, they are rewarded $15,000. The mission Decoy Disaster occurs immediately after mission completion. Transcript Gallery Walkthrough MysteryKiller-GTAA-SS1.png|Mike meets Cisco at his jet. He asks how hr knew about the supposed 'ambush'. MysteryKiller-GTAA-SS2.png|Cisco says that the bomber was someone in his employ and that he wants to find out who killed him as much as Mike does. MysteryKiller-GTAA-SS3.png|Cisco says he will send Mike some men to help him if this meeting does, indeed, turn out to be an ambush. MysteryKiller-GTAA-SS4.png|Arriving at the ambush location. MysteryKiller-GTAA-SS5.png|The person who sent the message to the bomber appears, saying that "he" told him Mike would show up. MysteryKiller-GTAA-SS6.png|Mike asks who is "he". MysteryKiller-GTAA-SS7.png|The person tells Mike that he's not as dumb as "he" said, before calling backup. MysteryKiller-GTAA-SS8.png|Killing the person. MysteryKiller-GTAA-SS9.png|Killing everyone in the ambush. MysteryKiller-GTAA-SS10.png|Cisco asks Mike to come back to his jet. MysteryKiller-GTAA-SS11.png|Driving back to the airport. MysteryKiller-GTAA-SS12.png|Arriving at Cisco's jet. MysteryKiller-GTAA-SS13.png|Cisco says that he's in Shoreside Vale to track down the assassin that has taken out the bomber. He says he will provide Mike with whatever assistance he can. MysteryKiller-GTAA-SS14.png|Mission passed. Video Walkthrough Navigation }}pl:Mystery Killer Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Advance